Singing Spellsword - Brd (29), C (1)
'Description' Bard 29/ Cleric 1 by ARHicks00 This build has been tested in the past. Pros: * Singing Spellsword build is pretty simple to make. * Singing Spellsword Gets two free feats from Cleric. * Does more damage than Strength Bards. * Has high all-around saves. * Singing Spellsword build lands Expose Weakness. * Can attack 10 times. * Does no damage against Reflex spells it can save against. * Can weed out opponents with HIPS using both Bard Songs and UMD scrolls. Cons: * Singing Spellsword build has no attack feats (Besides Song of Reqiuem and Curse Song) or stances. * Lower AC than most Strength Bard Builds with shields. * The build has a slight disadvantage against DR characters. * No Blind Fight. * Disarm can hurt both hurt the number of attacks granted, damage, and AC. 'Character Creation' 'Level Progression' Currently a bug has caused the Level Progression to not appear so a manually written level progression has been written. Bard * 1. Two-Weapon Fighting; Two-Weapon Defense Cleric * 2. --; (Water Domain) & (War Domain) or (Earth Domain) Bard * 3. Weapon Finesse * 4. --; DEX +1 * 5. -- * 6. Curse Song * 7. Lingering Song * 8. --; DEX +2 * 9. Improve Two-Weapon Fighting * 11. -- * 10. -- * 12. Improve Two-Weapon Defense; DEX +3 * 13. -- * 14. -- * 15. Toughness or (Weapon Focus: Short sword) DEX +4 * 16. -- * 17. -- * 18. Great Weapon Two-Weapon Fighting * 19. -- * 20. --; DEX +5 * 21. Great Dexterity I * 22. -- * 23. Song of Requiem * 24. Epic Prowess; DEX +6 * 25. Great Dexterity II * 26. -- * 27. Great Dexterity III, Hymn of Requiem * 28. --; DEX +7 * 29. Expose Weakness * 30. Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting 'Skill Point Progression' Skill Points 223 * Perform 33 (P) * Sleight of Hand, Diplomacy or Bluff 33 (SoH) (D) or (Bl) * Listen 33 (Li) * Spell Craft 32 (SC) * Tumble 30 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 33 (UMD) * Lore, Appraise, or Concentration 30 (Ap) (L) or © Note: Bard technically gets Lore for free. 'Spells List' You can't get all of the spells, but these are the best spells for this build to choose from. You should pick the spells that will best help you in the campaign or server. '0-level (cantrips)' * Cure Minor Wounds * Daze * Flare * Light * Resistance '1st-level spells' * Amplify * Charm Person * Grease * Cure Light Wounds * Summon Creature I (For non-looping traps) '2nd-level spells' * Bull's Strength * Mirror Image * Cure Modeator Wounds, Curse of Impending Blades, or Invisibility * Heroism '3rd-level spells' * Charm Monster, Crushing Despair, Confusion, or Cure Serious Wounds, or Slow * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance * Displacement * Haste * See Invisibility '4th-level spells' * Cure Critical Wounds * Dominate Person * Freedom of Movement * Hold Monster * War Cry: Bard receives +2 to hit and damage; enemies are stricken with fear. '5th-level spells' * Cure Light Wounds, Mass or Song of Discord * Dispel Magic, Greater * Ethereal Visage * Heroism, Greater * Mind Fog '6th-level spells' * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass; Charm Monster, Mass; Hold Person, Mass; or Dirge * Energy Immunity * Ice Storm * Hold Person, Mass * Superior Resistance 'Character Notes' * The build can attack 10 times per round. It's Attack bonus starts at +41/+36/+31/+26/+21 for both hands +8 Short sword and +8 Dexterity with 60 being it's highest roll. With Haste, Heroism, Greater Heroism, War Cry, and Inspire Courage for a total of 57 with it's highest roll being 6. Expose Weakness will cut your opponent's AC down by -3 giving you a seemingly 60 AB. Finally, Curse Song, Crushing Despairs, Slow, and Curse of Impending Blades will rob your opponent of additional AC. * The reason I choose Dexterity over a Strength Bard build or Epic Divine Might Bard build is because the Bard has very few feats and very few options to increase it's critical threat or modifier. Without a way to lower critical threat or raise the modifier, leaving both of the builds to heavily rely on burst damage to kill an opponent. Both builds cannot cast spells without having to use a Mithril Shield or taking off their current shield. (If they are no mithril shields in the module or server) Also, in order for a Strength Bard to do more damage, it has to remove it's shield, reducing it's AC by 10 to 12 points.(Power attack will lower a Strength Bard's AB) However, if a enchantment is placed on both weapons (such as Flame Weapon from Elanee or a scroll), it can equal if not out do a Strength Bards damage output, even if the Strength bard gets the same enchantment. Finally, the Dexterity Bard leads in AB by +1 to +4 and with more attacks per round, it has more chances for critical hit attempts. * Curse Song combine with Ethereal Visage can literally lower your opponent's physical damage by 24 + 20/+3 DR for 44 Damage reduction. Unless your opponent has a +3 Natural attack or a +3 enchanted weapon, your opponent more than likely will not be able to do damage or perform a critical hit. A critical hit needs to at least do +1 damage to go off without a hitch. However, with additional 5 ranks in Perform, you can reduce physical damage by +2. * For munchkins, if you get heavy Perform items and used them in conjuction with Song/Hymn of Requiem, the damage can blow up to +100 sonic damage with perform score of 50; for example. This also will affect the physical damage reduction of Curse Song. * Despite doing very litte melee damage in combat, if you run into an enemy with a high DR to physical attacks, high AC or concealment, you can use Song/Hymn of Requiem to defeat them. A buff bard with no Perform items can reach a sonic of 38/76 to 44/88 per round against one person for a total of 880 in 10 rounds with no save. (Be sure to dispel your opponent of any Energy Immunity) If that fails, you can try Mind Fog + Inspiring Jarring + Curse Song for -15 Will save debuff follow by a Mass Charm Monster or Mass Hold person. * Short swords are the best weapons to get because you can get Weapon Focus in both the main and off-hand instead of having a weapon focus in one as you would in a rapier/short sword or rapier/dagger combination. * With Evasion, you have a strong semi-immunity to fire and lightning spells, most of which rely on reflex spell. This means, you'll only have to use your Energy Immunity spell for Sonic, Cold, and Acid depending on your opponet. * The highest Fortitude save you can achieve is 18 and 24 with Will save through 30/+6 spellcraft. With a Ring of Resistance +5, +2 Heroism, +4 Great Heroism, Super Resistance +6, Ring of Fortitude +5, and +5 Sun Soul boots (+5/2), you get a total of 42. With a +8/+4 Wisdom item, +2 Heroism, +4 Great Heroism, Ring of Resistace +5, and a Super Resistance +6, you get 45 towards Will saves. Reflex saves will be through the roof so no calculation is needed. * This builds highest spell DC is 10 (Base) + 3 (Epic) + 6 (Spell Level) + 3 (Attribute bonus) 8/+4 (item) for a total of 27. This is low, but combined with Inspire Jarring + Curse Song + Mind Fog you can seemingly raise the Spell DC to 36 to 42. * Except for Clerics, Wizards, and Sorcerers, the Singing Spellsword can match and outdo some of the best builds out there, especially since it gets UMD and Hymn/Song of Requiem. AC with Epic Gear: 10 base +10 Bracers of Armor 10 +8 Cloak of Protection +8 +5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 +5 Boots of the Sun soul +5 +12 Dex bonus (with +8 Dex equipment) +3 Tumble +3 Two-Weapon Defense, Improve Two-Weapon Defense ---- 46 (51 with Inspire Defense) Debuffs will give your opponent a seeminingly additional AC towards melee/range/touch attacks. Category:Character builds